


Treasure Me Like I Cost a Million

by chronicallyraz



Series: The Hunter's Rainbow [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Disabled Alec Lightwood, Disabled Author, Flare-Up - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/pseuds/chronicallyraz
Summary: Alec feels guilty for cancelling their date because of a flare-up, but Magnus is more than happy to just talk with him in bed instead.





	Treasure Me Like I Cost a Million

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this story isn't beta'd. Hope everyone enjoys it <3 Title taken from Nina Nesbitt's Somebody Special
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> (INTERNALISED) ABLEISM: Alec feels guilt for having a flare-up. It is mentioned that most people feel inconvienced by Alec's disability or mind it. Magnus is said to love all of Alec, not just the pretty parts. This implies that Alec's disability is an ugly part and that most people do not love him because of it. This is Alec's line of thoughts, especially the idea that his disability is something ugly, and isn't true.

Alec smiled contently at Magnus. He liked that they were able to just lie in bed together and do nothing but talk. Having Magnus here with him definitely made his flare-up feel less awful. He had felt so guilty for needing to cancel their date but then Magnus had offered to come over and it was so lovely.

Most people minded his disability in one way or another, even people that were close to him. Magnus didn’t mind it one bit, he told Alec his body was a part of him and that his disability was a part of him. He loved all of Alec, not just the pretty parts. Alec hadn’t realized how much he craved that kind of acceptance all his life.

Magnus smiled at Alec too and Alec tried to memorize the way his lips curved, the little twinkle in the man’s eyes. He was always gorgeous but even more so when he looked this happy.

“Can I kiss you?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and whispered a soft, “Yes.”

Magnus leaned in and pecked his lips, gently at first. Alec pecked Magnus lips too, quick little kisses until Magnus granted him access.

Kissing Magnus was quite possibly the best thing in the world, Alec decided as they deepened the kiss. All of Magnus was the best fucking thing ever. Alec was falling hard and he didn’t mind it, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on twitter @warlockraz :)


End file.
